Heimellock Vauhlksohv
(All information about Crimson Wind is to be added by the orignal creator when Crimson Wind has been put on the wiki.) Heimellock Vauhlksohv '''is a character that will be featured in Crimson Wind. '''Appearance Heimellock looks exactly like his father as he did back in 1988 during his fight with Jotaro Kujo. He wears clothing that is exactly the same as the clothing Dio wore in the late 1800s when he was fighting Jonathan Joestar. He also wears the armlets, heart crown and heart belt (but not really a belt since it's just an emblem on the white part of the clothing on his legs) that Dio also wore. Personality Heimellock's personality could be described exactly like his father Dio Brando's personality, consistently manipulative (of citizens for information) and violently domineering and shows lack of conscience and empathy. The rest of his personality is also exactly the same as his father's, but toned down to just citizens for information because he is exactly as kind as Jonathan when he talks with his friends and the friends of his friends. Synopsis History Heimellock, born in 1984, on January the 1st, at Naples, Italy, was born into a family consisting of a kind mother, a cruel stepfather that drove his mother to death and a kind and violent younger sister that he helped protect and raise properly after their mother died. His stepfather taught him about the Nazis and what they did, shaping his overall view on the Devil and what exactly he can do, making the first ideologies of his stand that was also not fully awakened at the time, Dream Evil. He also had learned his family from his mother's side were Nazis, making his view on the Devil even more sharper and eviler. Heimellock also read books and listened to songs and watched movies about the Devil in secret so he could get a better understanding of the Devil and was ultimately shocked and scarred for life, completing the awakening of his stand, Dream Evil. He had used Dream Evil to protect himself from school bullies and rose to the top of infamy in his school, with having been given books to read at home because the school was ultimately scared of what Heimellock could do, considering the fact that they could not see what was doing all this handy work for Heim. He had also used Dream Evil to bring things to girls he liked if he deemed them appropriate of his love and the object appropriate of giving to the girls, he was somehow able to give only 1 girl what exactly she wanted and thus made him fall in love behind his stepfather's back as his stepfather was highly sceptical of what it would be like to have a step-daughter-in-law. At the age of 12, Heimellock had succeeded in keeping the girl he surprised to himself and managed to escape out of his house and left with his girlfriend to find a place to stay before they could go find a proper home. At one night in 1996, they found a strange man wearing a suit that had a heart shaped opening on the chest with black polka dots covering the whole suit. This man was none other than Bruno Bucciarati of Passione. Whilst being recruited into Team Bucciarati, Heim and his girlfriend worked as protectors of the citizens, and they kept a good eye and ear out for anything related or suspected of drugs. After they were successfully recruited into Passione, Heim and his girlfriend worked and continue to work as undercover assassins of Team Bucciarati. Heim and his girlfriend were asked to meet up with Bucciarati, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga and the new rookie, Giorno Giovanna but ultimately declined and asked to stay in Team Bucciarati because they loved their work and the people they worked with and were ultimately kept in but were told to take extreme caution while they were away as the Boss was unpredictable, dangerous and cruel, along with the other members in Passione, like the Squadra Esecuzioni. Several days later when Giorno, Mista and the newly turtle transformed Jean Pierre Polnareff returned without Fugo, Narancia, Abbacchio and Bucciarati, they were deeply saddened and angered by the deaths of Narancia, Abbacchio and Bucciarati, even breaking a perfectly fine table to dust, especially when they had heard that Fugo betrayed them. Heim and his girlfriend were happy that they had Polnareff and Giorno on their side however even with how excellent Mista is, but were especially happy with Giorno as they had a suspicion that Giorno may in fact be related to Heimellock. Crimson Wind Information about Heimellock in Crimson Wind will be added after Crimson Wind is published and put on the wiki. Abilities Heimellock has no particular abilities as he is pretty much just Dio's good looks and evil personality with the exception of irregular super human strength, the exact same strength that Dio had as a vampire. He managed to bolster this strength to that of Kars, the ultimate lifeform who is still floating away in space.__FORCETOC__ Category:Stand users Category:Brando Family